rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Ni
Name: Ni *Age: Looks to be around 17 to 20 years of age. *Hair color: White *Eye color:Has none, was taken out and eye lids sewn shut. *Height: 4'8 *SIDE NOTES- She has two brands on her back. One is a circle with a 'V' in it the other looks much like a spade. She happens to be very light due to her Pixie heritage. Light enough to walk on top of snow and sand, but not water. Mind control dosen't work to well on her, as her head constantly full of loud music and voices from her bloodline. You can get in her head, but it might cause you more of the head ache. *Personality: Docile. Very loyal and a bit on the distrusting side as well as a submissive. Due to certain elements in her past she has been conditioned to do certain things at certain words. Can go Ape-shit crazy at the drop of a hat though. Though that is rare these days. She loves music and she is a performer by heart whether it be singing or playing an instrument. She fights only if ORDERED to do so. She really doesn't see the point otherwise. But on the battle field due to her blindness she is mainly driven by instinct. She does not care what happens to her as long as she sets out to do what she needed to be done. She isn't fond of many vampires, and really isn't very open to most people. She tends to stick with her master or wanders off. *Weapons: Her giant scythe and her voice and her body. *Abilities: As her human heritage was that of a snow pixie cross breed,cold things do not effect her at all. You could freeze her but she would still be up just hindered. *RECENTLY GAINED THE ABILITY TO TRAVEL AS SNOW. Unlike most vampires who can shadow or bat travel. Ni travels with snow. Her voice can do many things depending on her and the one she uses it against. She can create a shield of sound. Attack at a persons eardrums. Liquefy their insides cause the brown noise. Nasty nasty things. Many other things can be done with her voice as well, just I don't feel like putting it up cause i'm lazy. Ask me about it. Though all that comes from her Bloodline. *She is a Daughter of Cacophony. Her body is quite flexible and and years of dancing have helped her hone her fighting skills. Along with this she has her normal vampire attributes such as heightened strength, speed, sound and smell. The sun does not effect her like most, she can walk around in it as long as she is covered, if not she can stand about three hours out in it before being in too much pain. She has never had any problems with garlic except the fact that it makes her stink when someone throws it at her. She has never allowed someone get close enough to 'stake her' but she has been stabbed numerous times and seemed fine. To actually Kill her, she would need to have the heart separated from her body and burned in different locations. the lack of blood will not kill her, but send her into a coma like state till blood is given to her. She can filter out someone dirty blood by sucking it from them and take the effect into herself. But it will stay inside her, until she has new blood. |} * *Ni's History- Ni was born in a weird set of events. Her mother a snow pixie, her father a warlock. Was it love? No one knows or really cares. But the snow pixie was to frail to carry and birth the child, so the warlock took the embryo and placed it in the stomach of a already pregnant woman. Ni was supposed to be born as a twin, but the other died during the birth and Ni was left as a child who never moved or cried. She had to be force fed as her body wouldn't respond. The only signs of life from her was her breathing, and her eyes, moving and blinking. She was considered a demon spirt due to the fact that a being like her was never before seen in her small village. It was a small wintry village in the middle of a traveling pass. She was born with bright white hair, much like the snow and bright acid green eyes, and her left eye was half purple, as well as her ears being slightly pointed with pale translucent skin. You could see her heart pumping and veins under the white skin. After her first three weeks of life, Ni was taken to a frozen pond and tossed in. She was saved by a traveling tailor on his way back home to set up shop. Ni grew up with the man, she was considered a living breathing doll, never moving making a sound just looking out with her strange colored eyes. People in the town used her as a tourist attraction. Make her move on her own or respond in some way besides blinking and you were paid a hefty sum of money. At her 17th year, a man named Amadeus one of the last Baritones around, came into the town on a whim. He saw Ni and thrived to own her, he bought her from the tailor of a huge sum of money and made off in the night with her. Amadeus began feeding Ni a diet of his vampire blood along with her food which had to be administered from an I.V. Around her second month of living with Him and his two other girls, Madam and Child(Later know as Leizas and Envy) He took her to the basement and removed her eyes while she was still awake. He had to have them and for years afterwords he would show them off to esteemed guests. After her eyes were taken, Ni grew very sick due to infection where the wound was never cleaned and when she was almost dead Amadeus turned her into a vampire. Giving her his bloodline, making her into a 'daughter'. He then kept her eye lids stitched, thread colors made to match whatever he dressed her in. It took him and his two other fledgling's two years to teach Ni the basics of her new life, walking, talking, singing, fighting, hunting and following orders. She was brainwashed till she became to believe that she was a tool. Nothing more and nothing less. She was never allowed to refer to herself as a person nor was she allowed to have thoughts to herself. As Amadeus wanted to have control over EVERY aspect of her. He had groomed her to be the perfect lap pet to him. He always had her in his bed at the foot of it or in the floor under it. She was not to leave his side unless he dumped her somewhere else and she was to stay until ordered to move other wise. She became the better fighter of the two, and could take most pain given to her with a smile on her face. Eventually about 37 years later Amadeus succumbed to the madness of the bloodline and set himself on fire and half of Ni. She was trying to put him out with the bed covers when she was grabbed and taken from the house, by Madam and Child. They took her and ran from hunters as the first war had broken out, Leizas taking more control of Ni as Envy broke off from the group. She was taken to the brotherhood and was put under Xorn's control. She was under his control for four or more years before put under Jess's control, . From there she was taken by Master 'V'. A scientist who experimented on her. He ripped and sew parts to Ni. He even took her uterus out implanted a child in it and kept it alive until Ni birthed it. Andrit was its name, it was a boy and it died a week later due to the Scientist testing viruses on him. 'V' died and passed Ni to his son. His son set her free and she wondered around be taken by masters and shoved right back out. She was given a human child, Ion. She had him until he was 16 then she left him with a trusted vampire who ratted her out and had him killed (By Ni's followers no less). His skeleton still resides at her place of residence she goes and talks to him every once in awhile. Eventual Ni joined the bloodhounds where she was under Stelinar, then Xessos then Bean. She followed Salazar around and found Rossos. She was taken in by Kadaj AND thrown out by Kadaj. At this time she met up with a Dr.Shamal who said he'd give her a baby. Ni always wanting kids agreed. But she wanted to give up her immortality to give live birth. And Leafe's son Gabriel wanted to help. Trying to change back into her pixie self so she could carry a baby. Something went wrong, the machine keeping Ni restrained got infused with her head. The machine was supposed to monitor her brainwaves during the procedure (hence it being on her head), injecting sedatives when necessary. And possibly the reason such an elaborate device was needed (instead of just sticking her with an IV full of drugs like normal) was because Ni, as a vampire, had an innate resistance to being sedated and was constantly, subconsciously, fighting it off. Then after the accident the device's AI went from trying to change HER brainwaves to trying to change everyone ELSE's, by having using Ni's love of children to infect them and enslave them. Her blood becomes mutated, and she infects people making them kind of loyal ish too her. And she see the ones with her blood as her 'children' and will not attack them. Her voice powers have gone away. Since she wouldn't be quite the vampire, but she'd still have the strength, speed and healing. And the 'machine' would be her eyes and basically brain. She can't talk but emit like a electronic noise because the Machine would get damaged from Ni's shrieks. Her followers who were injected with the nanites from the machinewire tentacles coming out the back of her head 'MOTHER CHILDREN' are as normal as can be. They can not hurt Ni as it would hurt them. And if Ni is hurt they all hurt. She can puppet and speak to them via mind link at anytime. At anytime, at any distance she can puppet them. Within a mile, they can feel her presence. They stay the same in personality, only if Ni is in trouble they go puppet mode and do anything in their power to protect Ni even giving up their life. Ni was also pregnant during this time with her baby girl Kalinka. After she was stopped, the Ai went into a sleep mode, but will and can wake up at anytime if it feels like its host is in danger. � After Ni gave birth to her child she left her with Salazar's family, his grandchildren. Feeling she couldn't protect her as she was having a bit of issues at that time. Mavrick came and took her after she was ripped apart by a drunk dragon. She recovered from having her legs and one arm ripped off Devon/drunk dragon, and healed up well enough. Ni began to do a few changes, kind of waking up a bit. After she was captured by Mimic and Jing and shoved in a box where she begin to think on some things. After getting out Ni went to her old mansion, set it on fire grabbed Ion's skeleton and a few journals and left. � She buried Ion finally, had a chat with her 'mother' and opened up a orphanage and went and got her child and pretty much lives the life of a hero now.